FAIRYCHAT
by monkeywahl
Summary: What's even better than real life friends? Online ones. [Modern AU/Pairings: Nalu, Gale, Jerza, and a little Lucy x Levy] Rated M for sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! I know I'm in the middle of two other stories, but I just had to begin this one!  
**

**I'd like to thank Sumia very much for giving me this idea!**

**Rated M for what will be in later chapters.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or the characters!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Lucy, get in here!" The blond heard her father call from the other room. "What does he want now?" Lucy asked herself. Groaning, she put down her pencil and hurried over to her dad's office, opening the door. "Yes, father?" She called from the doorway. Not looking up from his work, he spoke in a very annoyed tone. "What are you doing right now?" Lucy put her arms behind her back, pulling at her wrists. "I'm doing my homework, father. What do you need me for?" Jude Heartfilia kept filling out forms, and after a minute, he replied to her.

"Are the dishes washed and dried?"

"Yes, father."

"Laundry dried, folded, and put away correctly?"

"Yes, father."

"House vacuumed?"

"Yes, father."

"My lunch made?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Make sure you finish your homework. Now, get out."

"Yes, father."

Walking back into her room, Lucy shut her door behind her, and locked it. Sighing, she quickly finished her Trigonometry homework with ease, and brought out her laptop. Lucy pressed the power button, navigated to the internet, and typed in her favorite chat room site. Lucy signed in, and began scrolling down the sidebar to find her regular room.

"There it is." Lucy whispered to herself. Hovering her curser over **FAIRYCHAT**, she clicked down on the left side of her mouse.

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
FireBreather: **Hey guys, Stargurl's back!  
**IceMakerCool: **Yo, why haven't you been on?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hello.  
**STARGURL17: **Hey! I'm really sorry.. My dad has been keeping me busy lately..

Lucy looked down at her screen with sorrowful eyes. This chat was her only escape from reality, from all of the homework, and her demanding father. Yeah, Lucy has plenty of friends in school, but she preferred her online ones. Lucy didn't care that she didn't know their real names yet, they still mattered the world to her. Still, none of her internet friends shared the bond like her and Levy do. Levy _is_ the perfect best friend. She was intelligent, cute, and compassionate.

Lucy has always felt a little _something _for the particular blue-haired teen. It felt odd, though, because she was female. Was Lucy lesbian? No. She enjoyed males, very much. Lucy had come to the conclusion that she was bisexual, for her best friend. What stopped Lucy from attempting to discuss it with Levy, was her long-term boyfriend. Gajeel Redfox.

**FireBreather: **Ur like a freakin slave in that house!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah, you really are. Did you even finish your homework yet?  
**STARGURL17:** Trust me, I fucking know! & yeah ^^ I finished my homework right before I logged on.  
**IceMakerCool: **Shit! I forgot to do mine! Talk to you guys tomoro!  
**STARGURL17: **Hahahaa omg bye!  
**ICEMAKERCOOL HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  
SwordFightRforLIFE: **What an idiot, I swear..  
**FireBreather: **If I new him irl I would so kick his ass for being so stupid.  
**FireBreather: **So, Star, how's school goin?  
**STARGURL17:** It's the same old.. Shitty and so much damn homework. How about you guys?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **School is going pretty well, actually. I just signed up for Sword Fighting and Training a few days ago.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **It should be pretty awesome.  
**STARGURL17: **Sounds awesome! Have fun! & you, Fire?  
**FireBreather: **Um I dunno.  
**STARGURL17: **... Okay then.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Really Fire? That's it? You can't tell us one thing about school?  
**FireBreather: **Nope.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Tch. Way to kill the conversation, jerk.

Lucy glanced over to her digital clock, and closed her eyes. It was getting late, and she had school in the morning. Frowning, she decided she would go to sleep.

**STARGURL17: **Alright guys, it's getting late and I'm tired. I'll probably get on tomorrow. Good night!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Okay, sleep well.  
**FireBreather: **Nighty night! Heh.

As Lucy was about to sign out, she got a private message from one of her **FAIRYCHAT **friends.

It was FireBreather.

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
****FireBreather: **Good night, I hope u don't have any more nightmares tonight. :*  
**STARGURL17: **Thank you, I'll try my best to dream happily! Haha, good night. :)

Without waiting for a reply, Lucy logged off and shut her laptop down. Snuggling under her covers, Lucy began thinking about all of her recent nightmares.

There was one where her hands were tied behind her back, and she was on the top floor of a very tall tower. She backed up all the way to the ledge, but she didn't know why. The next move Lucy made was throwing herself off that ledge, and yelling something. Something that may have been a name. She didn't know. Lucy expected that she called for a certain someone to save her, but he or she never did. At the end of the repetitive, dream, she'd splatter against the ground.

The next frequent nightmare is very strange to Lucy. In her dream, it's raining, and she's walking down the streets of what she believes is her town. The next thing she knows, two figures with blacked out faces appear in front of her, and one of the figures traps her inside a water-like prison. As Lucy struggles to breath, she watches as the two figures' smiles twist into evil, laughing grins as they watch her drown.

Those were only two of the many reoccurring nightmares she's had, and they've each left her waking up in the middle of the night panting and sweating. They've really deprived Lucy of sleep, too.

But this night, for the first time in weeks, Lucy slept peacefully. Maybe it was because FireBreather's last message sent butterflies fluttering throughout her stomach.

**The next day**

"Hey, Levy! Gajeel!" Lucy called while running over to where her best friend and her boyfriend were sitting. "Hey, Lu!" Levy replied, while all Gajeel did was nod. Levy was wearing her orange dress, and Lucy caught a glimpse of black underwear. _No wonder Gajeel likes this dress so much. _

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night, bunny girl? We tried callin' you to hang, but you didn't pick up." Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, and sighed. "Dammit, Gajeel! Why do you still call me that! I haven't worn that Halloween costume since freshman year!" Lucy closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even have my cell phone anymore, remember? I told you to tell him, Levy!" Levy smiled awkwardly and looked back up at her boyfriend. "Heh, yeah, sorry. I forgot to mention it, Gajeel. Uh, Lucy's dad threw her phone against the wall and it broke." Gajeel's expression turned from calm to shocked after hearing what Levy said. "Woah, really?" Lucy shook her head shamefully. "Yeah. He got angry, so.."

The first bell rang, and that was Lucy's cue to head off. "Aren't you guys going to class?" Lucy asked as she started to walk away. Gajeel looked down at Levy, and then back to Lucy. "Nah, we're gonna skip today. Have fun in class." Lucy scoffed as Levy leaned up to then catch Gajeel's lips with hers, and Lucy couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. What would it be like to have Levy's lips pressed against hers? What would it feel like to palm Levy's bare breasts?

Lucy's wild thoughts almost made her late to class. But, Lucy was determined to talk with her best friend about this. Levy was a very understanding person, anyway. Also, it never hurt to experiment, right?

* * *

**Review!**

**I just love Lucy x Levy, okay.**

**_Constructive criticism_ is welcome!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive feedback!**

**MemoriesWillLiveOn & The God Fist: Thank you, and I know right! I love them together!**

* * *

**FIREBREATHER HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
STARGURL17: **Hey Fire. How was school?  
**FireBreather: **It sucked ass. I got detention for the rest of the week..  
**IceMakerCool: **Nice going shithead!  
**FireBreather: **Really Ice? I'll jump through ur computer and kick ur ass!  
**IceMakerCool: **Really?! I'd like to SEE YOU TRY!  
**STARGURL17: **Okay seriously guys..

Lucy sighed and leaned back against her pink pillows. It was a Friday night, and Lucy was sitting online, talking to people whom she didn't even know the real names of. Levy had asked Lucy to come over, so she could bring the blond to a party, but her father wouldn't allow her to leave the house.

**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Will you two stop fighting already? Jesus...  
**FireBreather: **He started it!  
**IceMakerCool: **Oh shut up will you?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Just shut the hell up, both of you!  
**TATTOOMAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
****FireBreather: **TattooMan? Who the hell is this?  
**TattooMan: **Is Erza here?  
**IceMakerCool: **Who's Erza? There's no one here with a username like that.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Uh, hello? I'm Erza.. That's my real name.  
**TattooMan: **Hey, Erza. It's Jellal  
**FireBreather: **Jellal? Jellal.. Why is that name so familiar?  
**IceMakerCool: **Probably because Sword, Erza whatever, has mentioned it about a million times.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **H-hey! I have not!  
**TattooMan: **Lol, so I see you've been talking about me?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **N-no, no! I haven't, I really haven't!

_So Sword's real name is Erza, huh? Maybe now is a good time to find out everyone's real name. _

**STARGURL17: **Well, since now we know Sword is Erza, why don't we find out everyone else's names?  
**IceMakerCool: **Good idea, yeah, considering we've known each other for a while now..  
**FireBreather: **Kay! I'm Natsu Dragneel.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Erza Scarlet.  
**IceMakerCool: **Gray Fullbuster.  
**TattooMan: **Uhh.. Jellal Fernandes.  
**FireBreather: **Well? Waiting on u Star...  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah.. Uh, Lucy Heartfilia.  
**IceMakerCool: **Wait, Heartfilia?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **No way  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Really  
**STARGURL17: **Um. Yeah.  
**FireBreather: **Isn't ur dad like this huge millionaire or something?  
**STARGURL17: **Mhm.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Lucy, wow, your family is like legendary!  
**TattooMan: **Impressive  
**STARGURL17:** Yeaah..

Lucy bit her lip. People always had this reaction when they found out she had the _Heartfilia _name. She hated it, honestly. She didn't have many friends at school because of the family business. "Whatever." Lucy said aloud.

**STARGURL17: **So anyways, Jellal, how did you and Erza meet? Here in FAIRYCHAT?  
**TattooMan: **Yeah, actually  
**TattooMan: **I privately contacted her one day, and we've been good friends ever since.  
**FireBreather: **Woah, Erza, did u just get friendzoned  
**IceMakerCool: **Omg  
**TattooMan: **No, no! I didn't mean it like that, I um  
**SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  
****STARGURL17: **Aw, nice going you idiots! You made her leave!  
**TattooMan: **Ugh, I'll talk to her!  
**TattooMan: **By the way, she's more important to me than you all may think.  
**TATTOOMAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  
STARGURL17: **D'aww! So kawaii~  
**IceMakerCool: **Pfff.  
**FireBreather: **Tch. Cute my ass.  
**STARGURL17: **Aw, Natsuu, is someone a little jealous?  
**FireBreather: **WHAT  
**FireBreather: **Jealous of what?!  
**STARGURL17: **Haha  
**STARGURL17: **Jealous that Jellal actually made a move on Erza!  
**IceMakerCool: **Um, that's not something to be jealous over Natsu..  
**FireBreather: **What the hell. No way in hell I'm jealous.  
**FireBreather: **Besides  
**FireBreather: **I already have someone in mind!

Lucy's heart clenched, and a frown made its way to her pink lips. _  
_

**IceMakerCool: **Oh yeah, ugly? Who is it?  
**FireBreather: **WHO U CALLIN UGLY?  
**IceMakerCool: **You.  
**FireBreather: **Fuck off.  
**STARGURL17:** Really, Natsu. Who is it?  
**FireBreather: **Secret.  
**STARGURL17: **Whatever.  
**IceMakerCool: **Woah

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
****FireBreather: **Don't get upset, ok?  
**STARGURL17: **I'm not.  
**FireBreather: **Oh yeah? Doesn't seem like it  
**STARGURL17: **Well I'm not, Natsu.  
**FireBreather: **Lucy, come on.  
**FireBreather: **I don't care what your dad does, by the way.  
**STARGURL17: **I know. You're not like that.  
**FireBreather: **Yeah  
**FireBreather: **Wanna know somethin?  
**STARGURL17: **Sure..  
**FireBreather: **I get a lot of shit at school, and coming home to talk to u makes my day better.  
**STARGURL17: **What? Really?  
**FireBreather: **Yeah, I mean it. Your the highlight of my day, Luce.  
**STARGURL17: **Luce? Lol, no one has ever called me that one before.  
**FireBreather: **Well as they say, there's a first for everything right?  
**FireBreather: **I hope one day we can meet.  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah  
**STARGURL17:** So do I.  
**FireBreather: **Let's arrange it sometime, ok?  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah, let's.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling.

**STARGURL17: **I'm going to sleep.. So good night, Dragneel(;  
**FireBreather: **Good night Heartfilia. Sweet dreams. ;)  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT PRIVATE MESSENGER.**

Natsu leaned back in his computer chair, and ran fingers through his pink hair. "I think I love you, Lucy." Natsu whispered out loud while smiling.

**The next day**

"Levy!" Lucy yelled up towards the bluenette's window. "Psst! Levy!" This time, Lucy threw some rocks at her window; they weren't large enough to break it.

After a few second, Levy came to the window and opened it, clad in only a blanket wrapped around her petite body. "Lu! What are you doing!" She called down towards the grass. "Is Gajeel over?!" Just then, Gajeel appeared besides Levy shirtless, and kissed the side of her neck. Levy blushed. "Yeah, I'm 'ere." _Of course he's there. _"Well, Levy, can I come up to talk to you? I'll explain then." Levy gasped, "Of course! Give me a minute!"

And, after a minute or so, Levy opened her front door to allow Lucy inside. Levy was dressed in shorts and a tank top, which Lucy could see Levy's erect nipples through. Gajeel was waiting at the top of the staircase, wearing a tank top also, and jeans. "Yo, shrimp," Gajeel called while he walked down the carpeted steps, "I'm gonna go home now." Once he made his way next to his girlfriend, he kissed her on her lips, and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. After parting, Levy giggled. "Okay! See you later?" Before Gajeel closed the door, he rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Levy and Lucy then made their way to Levy's room, and once they entered, Levy closed the door behind them. "So, Lu, your dad finally let you leave?" Lucy sat on Levy's messy bed, and sighed. "No, I snuck out this morning before he woke up. I just needed to talk to you."

Lucy thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. Why was she so nervous? This is Levy. _Levy._

"Well spit it out, so you can go home without getting caught!" Levy giggled, while Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Is everything alright..?" Lucy looked back at her best friend with soft eyes. "Yes, everything's fine!" She waved her hands in the air nervously. "I, um, I just.. Okay. You know what?" Lucy threw her hands down. "I'm just going to come out and say it. Levy, you're my best friend, and you'd accept me no matter what, right?" Lucy cautiously looked Levy in her eye, and of course, Levy was smiling. "Duh!"

"I think, I'm attracted to you, Levy." Lucy closed her eyes, and held her breath. "Oh," was all Levy said, and Lucy felt like she wanted to die. "I don't know what to say, Lu-chan. I mean.. I'm flattered and all but.. You know I love Gajeel. Things may have been different if we weren't together, you know? I love you as my best friend, and I would never leave you! Even for something like this!" Levy smiled happily, and put a stray blue bang behind her ear.

Lucy nodded her head slowly, and sighed. Partly, with sadness, but party with relief. Her best friend didn't feel the same way, but at least she didn't freak out or anything.

"Okay, Levy! I'm just glad I got that off my chest." Lucy smiled back, and pulled Levy into a hug. "Well you should be getting home soon, then, right?" Levy looked over to the clock, as did Lucy. "Shit! Yeah! Bye Levy!" Lucy shot up off the bed, and headed towards Levy's door. But, as Lucy passed by Levy, she smacked her butt. Levy blushed and held back a smile while replying, "See you, Lu!"

* * *

**So, for those of you who ship Lucy & Levy, I'm going to be writing a Lucy x Levy lemon oneshot soon. **

**This is a NaLu fic, so I didn't want to have that much yuri here. **

**I'm going to put a lemon or two later on in the story, though!**

**Review!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Supermitch6868(Guest): Well, I'm sure Gajeel _would _mind considering they're dating, y'know.**

**Faithful2kh: Here it is!**

**So if you guys would like to read my Lucy x Levy lemon oneshot, it's up! The title of it is _Common Interests._**

**Thanks!**

* * *

It was around ten o'clock in the morning when Lucy finally made it back to the front steps of her house. "Shit, I hope he's still asleep.." She whispered to herself. "It _is _the weekend."

Lucy took out her house key, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The layout of the entrance is crucial to Lucy's social life, because once you open the front door and look to the left, the kitchen is right there. Lucy had a fifty-fifty chance that her father was either at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, or upstairs, sleeping.

If he was at the kitchen table, she'd be grounded for who knows how long.

If he wasn't, then she could sneak back up to her room and act like she never went out a few hours prior.

Holding her breath, she slid the key inside the lock, and slowly turned until she heard a _click. _Carefully, Lucy opened the door, and took a few steps in. She was utterly terrified to look to her left, in case she met the unforgiving eyes of her father.

Her heart stopped cold once she heard the rustling of newspaper, and a gasp. "Lucy?" Gulping, Lucy turned to look at who she'd hope she wouldn't have to encounter.

"What the fuck? Where were you!" Jude shouted as he threw the newspaper to the floor, and quickly getting up to stalk over to his daughter. Lucy, on the other hand, scrambled to the stairs.

Instead of making it there, her father gripped her wrist and flung her backwards. Lucy stumbled and almost collided with the front door.

"D-dad! I can explain!" Lucy tried frantically to plead with him, but he wouldn't take any of it. "Explain it to my ass!" He shouted as he turned away, heading up the stairs. Lucy quickly followed after him. "W-where are you going?!" Jude only snarled at his teenage daughter, and pushed her out of the way so he could go to her room. "I'm going to take away your laptop. If you cannot follow rules, then you will not be privileged to have such nice things." _No. No! My laptop! _

As Jude was pushing open Lucy's door, Lucy tried to get around him, but she couldn't. Once they entered her room, though, she sped past him and grabbed her laptop. "You're not taking it!" She yelled as he angrily walked towards her. "Shut the fuck up, Lucy! You never listen to me!" Jude wound his open palmed hand back, and brought it down to make contact with Lucy's cheek. Lucy's head whipped to the side, and a shocked expression filled her features. The force of the slap left Lucy's cheek numb, and tears stung her brown eyes._  
_

While Lucy was stunned, Jude took that as his chance and ripped the laptop from Lucy's hands. This brought her into reality, and she screamed: "No! Father, please! Give it back, I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" Lucy's begging only seemed to make Jude more angry. He began grinding his teeth, "Lucy Heartfilia, neither Layla nor myself raised such a pitiful daughter!" And with that, Jude threw the laptop down with extreme force.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Lucy.

She reached out for the falling laptop, but didn't make it in time before it made contact with the floor, and broke off into small pieces.

As Lucy dropped to her knees, Jude chuckled and walked out of Lucy's room, slamming the door behind him. "N-Natsu.." She whispered, before bringing her hands up to her face, and sobbing.

She probably wouldn't have such a dramatic reaction if her best friends didn't live on the internet. Now, she was stuck with a broken phone, _and_ laptop.

Lucy then wondered if she could move in with Levy. The blond _was _almost eighteen years old, and chances were, Jude wouldn't miss having Lucy around. This incident was the last straw for her.

But, that would mean she'd have to get a job. Up to this point, her family's wealth has kept her anything but in need of money. Lucy could have what she wanted, when she wanted. Although that was true, Lucy didn't take advantage of that. She was grateful for what she received, and never asked for anything more.

So, Lucy decided. First thing Monday morning, she'd talk to Levy about staying at her place. Next, talk to Gajeel, or one of his friends, about where she could apply for a job. Lastly, with the money from the job she'd eventually have, buy a new laptop.

**Monday morning**

"You can definitely move in, Lu!" Levy exclaimed while crushing her best friend in a hug. "Y-you really mean it?!" Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around the bluenette, and smiled happily. "Of course! My parents are at work a good ninety percent of the time, so don't worry! I'm sure they wouldn't care anyway! You can stay in our guest room; it's right next to mine!" Levy replied while giggling. They both pulled away, and Levy leaned in to whisper in the blond's ear, so Gajeel didn't hear. "You may want to sleep with music in your ears when Gajeel sleeps over though." A smirk fell upon Levy's lips, as Lucy's eyes widened nervously. "U-uh, y-yeah, sure Lev.."

Then, Gajeel stepped in. "You said ya wanted a job, huh? Well does it matter what for?" He crossed his arms, and stood a few feet away from the two bookworms. "No, no I guess not. Just anything that pays!" Lucy said while flashing him a smile. "Alright then, bunny girl. I have a friend named Juvia who owns a pool store, if that's what yur lookin' for." A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead, and she began yelling at Gajeel. "Look, piercing boy! _Freshman _year! Do I have to spell it out for you, or something?!" Gajeel and Levy laughed, while Lucy calmed down. "And thank you, will you please give me her number so I can contact her?"

Gajeel wrote down Juvia's cell phone number, and handed it to Lucy. The first bell rung, and Lucy parted with the duo.

**Later that night**

**SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
FireBreather: **Yo! Have u talked to Lucy at all lately?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Me? No I haven't actually.. Why? Have any of you guys..?  
**TattooMan: **Nope  
**IceMakerCool: **Me either.  
**FireBreather: **What the hell  
**FireBreather: **Where has she been  
**IceMakerCool: **Yeah, it's been a few days.. She's usually not gone this long.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Maybe it has something to do with her father?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I mean, we all know how he can be..  
**FireBreather: **Yeah, ur right.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Dammit Natsu  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **What did I tell you about grammar?!  
**FireBreather: **Sorry sorry sorry! It's a habit-  
**IceMakerCool: **Tch!  
**IceMakerCool: **You can use the apostrophe right, but you can't spell your or you're out?! What even?!  
**FireBreather: **Shut the fuck up, would you?!  
**TattooMan: **Oh come on not again  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Seriously though guys. Fucking stop arguing already!  
**FireBreather: **Whatever.  
**FireBreather: **Does anyone have Lucy's cell phone number or something?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Not me  
**IceMakerCool: **Nope  
**TattooMan: **Um no  
**FireBreather: **Damn.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Crushing or something? Haha  
**FireBreather: **I don't know.  
**FireBreather: **Maybe.  
**IceMakerCool: **Oh come on, you don't even know what she looks like.  
**IceMakerCool: **None of us do.  
**FireBreather: **So fucking what?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Okay let's drop it.  
**TattooMan: **Erza..  
**TattooMan: **Get back to the RP..  
**IceMakerCool: **You guys are role playing...  
**FireBreather: **Omg  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **JELLAL REALLY  
**TattooMan: **Oh calm down ;)  
**TattooMan: **It's not a big deal  
**FireBreather: **Omg  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I'll still PR you Jellal, but bye  
**SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  
TattooMan: **Well I guess I should be going as well..  
**TatooMan: **See ya guys  
**IceMakerCool: **Have fun lol.  
**TATTOOMAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  
FireBreather: **Now it's just you and me.  
**IceMakerCool: **Just me and you.  
**FireBreather: **Scum.  
**IceMakerCool: **Trash.  
**FireBreather: **Icicle.  
**IceMakerCool: **Fire breath!  
**FireBreather: **Bastard!  
**BACKFROMANOTHERWORLD HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
****FireBreather: **Lisanna hey!  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hey, Natsu! It's nice to talk to you again :)  
**IceMakerCool: **Natsu, aren't you going to introduce me?  
**FireBreather: **No  
**IceMakerCool: **Rude.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Oh don't be mean, Natsu! I'm Lisanna, hi!  
**IceMakerCool: **Haha, I'm Gray. Nice to meet you.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Nice to meet you too!  
**IceMakerCool: **So do you know Lucy?  
**IceMakerCool: **Err, STARGURL17?  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hmm..  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I think Natsu has mentioned her before.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Right Natsu?  
**FireBreather: **I think so...  
**IceMakerCool: **Ah.  
**IceMakerCool: **Well when she gets back you'll have to meet her.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Yeah, sure! I'm looking forward to it! :)

* * *

**Review!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as often as before. Things have been pretty hectic lately.**

* * *

Walking into _Juvia and Lyon's Pools and More, _Lucy was first greeted by a huge blast of cold air. "Holy shit, can they get the air conditioner any cooler.." She whispered to herself, before coming in contact with a woman with blue hair. The woman put her hands behind her back and smiled, which made her large breasts bounce. "Hello! You must be Lucy, is Juvia correct?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, it's nice to meet you.. Um, Gajeel said that there's a job opening here that I would like to apply for?" She didn't mean for her request to come out as a question, and she became more nervous while waiting for Juvia's reply. "Yes, yes. Juvia has already spoken with Gajeel, and you're hired! Juvia looks forward to working with Lucy! Now, if you will follow Juvia, I'll show you to Juvia's office to fill out paperwork." Lucy sighed, and nervously laughed at her new boss's use of the third person, then followed her to her office.

"Shut the door behind you, please." Juvia asked Lucy, as she sat down behind her desk. Following orders, Lucy shut the door as she walked in. "Have a seat." Juvia directed, and the blond did so.

Juvia slid three sheets of paperwork across the desk to Lucy. "Now, if you could just fill those out, Juvia will be happy to officially welcome you to the job!" Lucy took the papers, and a pen, and began filling out the various requirements.

After Lucy was done, she handed the papers back to Juvia. "Okay, now that that's done, let's talk about when Lucy's first day will be. Since it's Wednesday, how about we start fresh on Monday, after you get out of school?" Lucy nodded her head and smiled, while standing up. "Sounds good to me! Thank you very much, Juvia!" Lucy extended her hand, and Juvia stood as well, to shake it.

**Later that night**

"I'm moving in with Levy, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Lucy screamed as she attempted to pack, but was interrupted by her raging father. "And who in the hell gave you permission to move away?!" He yelled back, while getting in Lucy's face. Jude's screaming caused Lucy's eyes to water, but she refused to cry. "I only have a year left of school, and I'm almost an adult! You can't treat me like a prisoner of a daughter anymore!"

"And how will you live without the luxury you have here?!" Jude backed off a little, but watched angrily as his daughter packed the rest of her clothes. "I'm getting a job at the local pool store. I don't need all of these riches! Why can't you understand that?!" Jude scoffed, and Lucy finished packing what she needed.

As Lucy was walking out of her room, Jude grabbed her wrist. "Father, let me go." He only tightened his grip on his daughter. "Lucy, stay. You won't be able to support yourself! You'll be sorry that you won't have me around to care for you!" The blond only scowled and ripped her hand away from her father. "Care for me? You've done everything but!"

Next, Lucy stormed out of her house with tears streaking down her face. She loved her father, more than anything. He _was _her only parent left. Walking away was hard, but it needed to be done. That household wasn't healthy, and she needed to have some responsibility. Throughout her entire life she's been pampered, and Lucy wanted to do things _by _herself, _for _herself.

After a long walk, Lucy finally made it to Levy's house. Immediately, Lucy was greeted by her happy best friend in pajamas. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy called, while walking towards Lucy. "Hey Levy! I can't thank you enough for this, honestly!" Levy hugged the blond, and took her bags. Once the two were in the guest room, Levy put down Lucy's bags, as the blond plopped down on the bed.

"So how did your dad take you leaving?" Levy asked, while sitting next to the book-lover. Lucy sighed. "He didn't want me to go. I don't even understand though! He doesn't treat me like family.. But then he doesn't want me to leave his house. It doesn't make any fucking sense." Levy pat Lucy's thigh, and stood up. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan. But maybe you guys just need space."

Levy quickly left the guest room, but came back only a minute later with her hands behind her back. "Levy, what's behind your back?" Lucy asked, while examining Levy's grinning face. Levy brought out her laptop from behind her back, and handed it over to Lucy. "Here, Lu. You can use it as much as you like. I know how you're in that chat room and all.." Lucy squealed and took the laptop from Levy, and looked at her best friend with sincere eyes. "Thank you so much Levy!"

Levy smiled, and began walking out of the room. "Don't mention it!" As the bluenette was about to leave, she turned back. "Gajeel's coming over tonight. Just to warn you~" Levy cooed. Lucy blushed, and looked up at her best friend. "My parents won't be home tonight either. But, since it's a school night, you should probably get to sleep soon."

"What are you, my mother?!" Lucy called after Levy, as she shut the guest room door. Lucy sighed contently, and opened the laptop. As soon as Lucy found **FAIRYCHAT**, she smiled.

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
****FireBreather: **Omg she's alive  
**IceMakerCool: **Hey Lucy!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hello  
**STARGURL17: **Oh my god hey guys.  
**IceMakerCool: **Where the hell have you been?!  
**STARGURL17: **I'm sorry! Stuff happened with my father..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, what happened?  
**FireBreather: **Hey Lucy, I want to introduce you to one of our friends  
**FireBreather: **Her name is Lisanna  
**FireBreather: **Say hi duh  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hello! I'm Lisanna, haha. Nice to meet you finally!  
**STARGURL17: **Oh.. Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!  
**IceMakerCool: **Yeah Lisanna, this was the girl we were telling you about.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Yeah, I figured :p  
**STARGURL17: **So, as I was saying Erza  
**FireBreather: **Well don't you want to get to know her, Lucy?  
**FireBreather: **She's a really nice girl.  
**STARGURL17: **Well yeah, but I was just trying to have a conversation..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I'll just PM you.

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
****SwordFightRforLIFE: **Sorry about Natsu.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **But what happened with your father?  
**STARGURL17: **Well long story short, I got a job and I'm now living with my best friend.  
**STARGURL17: **He broke my laptop so that's why I haven't been on in a while.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, I'm sorry. I hope everything works out!  
**STARGURL17: **Thanks. Me too..  
**STARGURL17: **So anyway. How's your sword fighting and training thing going?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, it's going amazing.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **My teacher, Azuma, is just teaching me the basics right now.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Like, hand-to-hand combat.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **He also like NEVER wears a shirt. Bonus~  
**STARGURL17: **Sounds interesting lol!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **It is haha! I'm having a lot of fun.

Just then, Lucy heard moans coming from the room next to hers. "_Oh, _Gajeel! Yes!" Lucy blushed a deep shade of red. _Sounds like they're having lots of fun too. _Lucy tried to block out the sound of sex, but it was pretty impossible.

**STARGURL17: **Alright, I'm gonna go back into regular chat okay?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah!  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
SWORDFIGHTRFORLIFE HAS LEFT PRIVATE MESSENGER.**

**FireBreather: **Oh I wasn't being rude, shut the hell up.  
**IceMakerCool: **I can seriously beg to differ.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Come on guys, stop fighting.  
**STARGURL17: **We're back.  
**IceMakerCool: **Okay  
**IceMakerCool: **By the way, what were you saying earlier?  
**STARGURL17: **Oh never mind.  
**IceMakerCool: **Alrighty then.  
**IceMakerCool: **Look guys I gotta go, my dad wants me to get off. Ugh..  
**FireBreather: **I hope you trip on your way into school tomorrow  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Stop being so mean, Natsu. Bye Gray!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **See you.  
**STARGURL17: **Bye!  
**ICEMAKERCOOL HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  
****STARGURL17: **Ugh, there's moans coming from the room next door haha  
**FireBreather: **Woah  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **That could be us Natsu!  
**FireBreather: **Haa  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **;)  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **...  
**STARGURL17: **I'm going to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow.  
**STARGURL17 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

Lucy shut off the laptop, and set it on the carpet next to her. Sighing, she crawled under the blue sheets that were on the bed, and then pulled them up to her neck. Loud bangs could be heard from the other room, which made Lucy's features contort into ones of confusion. "What even, Levy.." She whispered to herself.

Rolling on her back to stare at the plain ceiling, she began thinking. _Are __Natsu and that Lisanna chick a thing? He's never even mentioned her before. Is he just playing me or something?_

Frustrated, Lucy rolled to her side, and closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile**

**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I'm sure she's not mad..  
**FireBreather: **Did you see the way she just left?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah, she's definitely mad.  
**FireBreather: **Ugh.  
**FireBreather: **Thanks Lisanna.  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I'm sorry..  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **I didn't mean any harm, really..  
**FireBreather: **/sigh. I know.  
**FireBreather: **I guess I'll have to talk to her the next time she gets on.

* * *

**Review!**

**I have so many ideas for fics, but I've been so busy lately!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone!**

**I only have a few ideas for where I'm going to be heading with this story, so if anyone would like to just throw some ideas at me, that'd be amazing!**

* * *

"So you got the job, right?" Gajeel asked Lucy. Levy, Lucy, and Gajeel were sitting under a large oak tree, eating lunch. Lucy nodded her head, and took a bite out of her peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. The blunette scooted closer to her boyfriend, and rested her head against his arm.

After the blond swallowed, she put down her sandwich. "I really appreciate you talking to Juvia, Gajeel. So, thank you!" Lucy smiled at the raven-haired senior, and he nodded his head. "It ain't no big deal. Juvia and I have been pretty good friends for a while now, so it really was nothin'..."

"My first day is Monday night. So Levy, I won't be home until late." Lucy told her best friend, and the bluenette closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it, Lu-chan. I'll order some pizza and we can eat when you get home."

Lucy adjusted her tank top, and then continued to eat her sandwich. "Ahh yes. Pizza sounds _so _good right now.."

Gajeel kissed the top of Levy's head, as she opened her eyes. "School's almost over for me, y'know." Gajeel said, while looking down at the grass. Levy took a deep breath, and grabbed Gajeel's large hand in her small one. "I know.. It's alright if I throw you a party, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Lucy finished her lunch, and laid down on the grass. "We still have a whole other year." Levy grunted. "Ugh! I know, Lu! Things are gonna suck without seeing you in the halls all the time, Gajeel." Gajeel ran his free hand through his thick hair. "I'll still visit all the time. Ya ain't gettin' rid of me that easy." Levy and Lucy both giggled, while Levy brought Gajeel's hand up to her lips to kiss it.

"Well you know what that means!" Lucy cheerfully exclaimed, while sitting up. "I won't be the third wheel every day anymore!" The blond laughed, while Gajeel scoffed. "You may even be the third wheel next year, Levy-chan." Lucy smirked, and Levy laughed, winking at the blond. "Well anyways.. Lu-chan, I want to take you to a party tonight. It's Friday, and you haven't been out to one yet!"

Lucy pursed her lips, and raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. "Hmm.. Tell me the details later, and I'll think about it."

Then, the bell rang, and the trio split. "Alright Levy! I'll see you at home! Bye Gajeel!" Lucy called, as she jogged off to her next class.

**Later that night**

"But you didn't even let me finish, Lu!" Levy whined, while throwing her arms down. Lucy rolled her eyes, and turned on Levy's laptop. "It just doesn't sound like a good idea! I mean.. Laxus and Bickslow are seniors in college! It's a _college _party, Levy!"

Lucy's best friend clicked her tongue, and shook her head disapprovingly. "And so what?! That just means there'll be more alcohol! Look, Lucy. Gajeel's going, and my friends Jet and Droy will be there! It's totally safe! Gajeel's not drinking so he'll be driving us home."

The blond scoffed. "And who says I'll be drinking anyway.."

Lucy entered **FAIRYCHAT**, and looked up at Levy. Rolling her eyes, Lucy sighed. "Fine.. Whatever! I'll go!" She threw her arms up, almost causing the laptop to fall to the floor. "I'll go!" Levy squealed with joy, and she put her hands to her cheeks, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, yay! Lu-chan's first party~!" She cooed. "Lu! I have the perfect outfit for you!"**  
**

Lucy chuckled, and she focused on the computer screen.

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
IceMakerCool: **Hey Lucy  
**STARGURL17: **Hey  
**IceMakerCool: **Soo, are you feeling okay?  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah, I'm alright.  
**STARGURL17: **Just a little upset I guess.  
**IceMakerCool: **Don't worry about it too much, Lucy.  
**STARGURL17: **Thanks, I'll try  
**STARGURL17: **But anyway, where is everyone?  
**IceMakerCool: **Erza said she'd brb  
**IceMakerCool: **Jellal is at work  
**IceMakerCool: **And Natsu's in a private message with Lisanna.  
**STARGURL17: **Oh  
**STARGURL17: **Are you good friends with Lisanna?  
**IceMakerCool: **Well yeah  
**IceMakerCool: **We've known each other for a while now  
**IceMakerCool: **Same with Natsu.  
**STARGURL17: **Ohh  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Ok back  
**STARGURL17: **Hey Erza  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh hello Lucy  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **When did you get here?  
**STARGURL17: **Not too long ago haha  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **So today  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **My teacher, Azuma, the one I told you about  
**STARGURL17: **Yeah?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **We were sparring today  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **And I won! I got him pinned to the ground!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Omg /squeals. It was just awesome~~  
**STARGURL17: **Hahaha oh lol that's great!  
**STARGURL17: **Isn't he all muscle  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yes and I just yes

"Lu-chan! Get your ass off that laptop, and come get ready!" Levy called from the guest room's doorway. "I-I know Levy, just give me a few more minutes!"

As Levy stalked off back to the bathroom, she yelled over her shoulder, "Gajeel will be here soon!"

**FireBreather: **Okay back  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Baccckkk.  
**STARGURL17: **Hey guys.  
**FireBreather: **Lucy, hi  
**BackFromAnotherWorld: **Hey!  
**FireBreather: **Lucy I really need to talk to you  
**IceMakerCool: **Oh ho ho  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Haha^  
**STARGURL17: **Umm  
**STARGURL17: **Could we not do this in open chat..

"Lu-chan, seriously, you need to get ready now." Levy said, with a raised eyebrow, leaned up against the door frame. Lucy's head snapped to the blunette, and she sighed. "Yeah, okay."

**FireBreather: **Alright  
**STARGURL17: **Well, sorry I have to go  
**STARGURL17: **I'm going out to a party tonight  
**STARGURL17: **I probably won't be on later tonight, so maybe tomorrow.  
**IceMakerCool: **Have fun  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hope you have a good time.  
**FireBreather: **Please try to get on later.

Lucy clicked her tongue as she shut the laptop, and moved it to the end of the bed. "What could he want to talk about.." Lucy grumbled to herself, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Ah, finally!" Levy exclaimed, while fixing her orange skirt. "Is there anything you _don't _wear that's orange, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, while beginning to apply a small amount make-up. Levy smiled cheerfully, and stood behind Lucy to brush her golden locks. "You know orange is my favorite color, Lu."

"Oh! I picked out this really adorable outfit for you to wear tonight~!" Lucy finished applying her lip gloss, and popped her lips with a smile. Levy gave Lucy's hair one last brush, and took a step back. "Finish prettying yourself up, not that you need to, and I'll go get it!"

Levy ran off to retrieve Lucy's outfit, and the blond began applying mascara, and a tiny ounce of blush. "This may actually be fun."

"Here!" The blunette exclaimed, while handing clothes to Lucy. "Are these new?" Levy shook her head, and backed out from the bathroom. "No, just some clothes I've never wore actually. Get dressed!" With that, Levy shut the door, and ran to her phone to text her boyfriend.

Checking herself out in the mirror, Lucy sighed contently. "Okay, Levy.." Lucy called out, hesitantly, as she opened the bathroom door. At that point, Levy was already waiting outside, and then greeted Lucy cheerfully once she completely opened the door. "Oh, Lu! It looks so good on you!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and adjusted her top. "You think so?" Levy nodded her head, and smiled. "Thanks Levy-chan! You look really cute too!"

Lucy's outfit included a blue, white, and yellow crop top, with dark blue skinny jeans. Levy was wearing a white frilly top, with an orange skirt.

**At the party**

"I don't really like this.." Lucy said, loud enough for Levy to hear over the booming music. "Oh calm down, we just have to find the drinks and we'll be fine!" Levy called back, while being trailed by Gajeel.

Jet and Droy waved to Levy once she walked past, but each gave Gajeel a dirty look.

"Take this!" Levy said, while handing Lucy a solo cup. "What's in it?" Lucy asked, while looking down into her drink. "Don't think about it, and just drink!" Lucy gave the girl a questionable look, but put the red cup to her lips. Closing her eyes, she tilted the cup, and allowed the liquid to slide down her tongue, into her throat.

Lucy gagged a little, having never drank alcohol before. "E-eh, what is this?!" Lucy asked, while Levy was drinking from her own cup. "I'm pretty sure it's vodka and iced tea." Lucy took a deep breath, but took another large gulp. After swallowing, her lips turned up in disgust. "It tastes like hand sanitizer!" Levy nodded her head, and began backing up, grabbing Gajeel's hand. Lucy noticed Levy's gaze fall upon something behind her, and Lucy spun around to meet a smirk of a man with blond hair.

"H-hello." Lucy greeted, while glancing back to realize Levy wasn't there any longer. _Of course! That bitch. She's _so _getting it when we get home! _

"Hey, name's Laxus. What's yours?" The male took a sip from a beer bottle, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you.." The man known as Laxus nodded his head, and then rolled his eyes as a guy with blue hair and tan skin slung his arm around his broad shoulders. "Aye, Laxus! Good party, eh?!" He slurred most of his words, and kept a large grin on his face.

"Yeah. Now Bickslow, get 'offa me." Bickslow took another sip of his drink, and pulled back his arm. He winked at Lucy, and then walked off, yelling with drunken joy.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and took another sip of the mixed drink. "That was Bickslow, he uh has a really long tongue. Pleases the ladies all the time." Laxus flatly stated, and Lucy nearly choked on the liquid. "O-oh, that's um, nice to know!"

Laxus chuckled and then grabbed Lucy's free hand. Lucy's brown orbs enlarged, as Laxus then began leading her towards the back of the house. Once they were in a quiet space, Laxus ran a hand through his blond hair, which allowed Lucy to see his muscles stretch.

She almost began drooling.

"So what year are you? You look pretty young for having such a huge rack." Lucy blushed fiercely, while Laxus was leaning up against a wall. Lucy looked down into her cup, and swirled the distasteful liquid around. "I'm a, uh, junior in high school." Laxus's eyebrows raised high, and he cleared his throat. "O-oh."

Next, he chuckled. "So what are you doing at a college party if you're only in high school?" Lucy nervously laughed. "Well my friend wanted to take me out to a party, so I said why not.." She took another two hard sips of her drink, which caused her to breathe out uncomfortably.

Laxus began backing away, with a smirk on his face. "Just be careful here. Don't get too drunk, and stay away from most of these college guys." Lucy looked at the blond with a pleading look on her face, like, _don't leave me here_, but he walked back into the living room anyway.

Lucy's head then shot up once she heard a man yelling louder then the music and people talking combined. "_LAXUS DREYAR, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" _The voice boomed, and Lucy frantically made her way into a line of view of the front door.

Lucy could see a small, old man, pushing through the crowds of young adults, to make his way to a petrified Laxus, standing next to a busty female with white hair. The music had been turned off, and all that could be heard were occasional slurps, and coughs in the crowd. "G-Gramps, what are you doing home?" Laxus cautiously asked, while glancing over to the white-haired girl.

_Gramps _stood right in front of Laxus, with an angry look on his wrinkled face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, irritation evident. "I-I'm just-"

"Let's go!" Levy exclaimed, not allowing Lucy to listen to their conversation any longer. Levy grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her out the back door. "Gajeel already has the car in the front, you do _not_want to know what happens next!" The blond dropped her drink, much to her dismay, once they were on the back porch.

As the blond was being dragged across the yard, Levy laughed out loud. "The last time we were here, Laxus's grandfather came back early, just like tonight! The only reason Laxus got off easy was because another senior with white hair talked to Gramps! Ha ha!" Lucy could hear yelling coming from inside, and she became very dizzy, the effects of alcohol finally hitting her.

"Here." Gajeel handed Levy and Lucy a bottle of beer, once they got in the car. "T-thanks." Lucy slowly said, while taking the beer, and sipping on it. "She's going to be piss drunk by the time we get home." Levy whispered to Gajeel, while looking back at the blond staring out the window with the bottle of beer to her lips. Gajeel glanced behind him, and chuckled. "It's her first time, let 'er be."

Lucy didn't even _have _a chance to get piss drunkbecause by the time they arrived home, she was already sleeping. Levy chuckled as Gajeel picked Lucy up, and head to the front door. Levy unlocked the door to her empty house, and sighed as she walked in. Gajeel then proceeded to carry Lucy up to her room, and place her down on her bed._  
_

"She reeks of alcohol, babe." Gajeel said, as he crawled in the bed, next to Levy. "Mm." She replied, feeling less than sober herself. "I love you," Gajeel whispered in her ear, as he brought her into his chest. "Love...you..."

While Gajeel and Levy were cuddling, Lucy was tossing and turning in her sheets, falling through nightmare after nightmare of seemingly inevitable deaths.

* * *

**Review.**

**I don't necessarily like this chapter, but I wanted to get this out of the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave reviews in English.**

**Ideas are currently welcome..!**

* * *

"So.. You just want me to go around and clean the display hot tubs?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, once Juvia handed her cleaning supplies. "Yes, Juvia wants you to do just that. They have already been drained, so, go ahead, and see Juvia once you're finished. Oh! And by the way, be thorough!"

As the blond was walking away, she stopped and looked around the store. There were a total of four hot tubs: one small, one medium, and two large ones. _The larger ones will probably take forever to clean. _

Lucy chose to start off with smallest first, then work her way to the largest.

"Take off your shoes please!" Juvia yelled as she opened the door to her office, as Lucy was about to step in the smallest hot tub. "Oh.. Gomen!"

Shoes removed, the blond then stepped into the smaller hot tub, cleaning supplies lining the edge. "Okay.." Lucy whispered to herself, picking up a sponge and bottle of _Bathroom Cleaner. _

**Two and a half hours later**

Lucy fixed a bang behind her ear; a piece that didn't fit into her bun. _Only one more, yes! _

The blond was scrubbing around a jet when the bell rang in the front of the store. She popped up, and she smiled cheekily. "Hello! Welc..ome?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow, as he walked further into the pool store. "Lucy, wasn't it? You work here?" Lucy fixed her rolled up uniform sleeves, and put the sponge down. "Yeah, I do. Ha ha." Lucy then continued to clean the last, large hot tub, sighing as she did so.

Once the blond noticed the other blond lingering, she looked up. "Do you need something, Laxus?" He pursed his lips, and looked around awkwardly. "I'm, uh, looking for pool cleaner." Lucy giggled quietly, and then pointed her finger to the back left corner. "T-thanks."

"Isn't someone going to ring me out?" Laxus asked, standing in front of the cash register. "Y-yeah, one second." _Where the hell is Juvia? She said she'd be taking care of the register while I'm cleaning. _

"I don't mean to get into your business or anything.. But I didn't see a pool when I was leaving your house Friday." Lucy scanned the items Laxus handed to her, and glanced up at him, watching her.

"Yeah, about that.. My grandfather kicked me out after Friday night. Said I wasn't _responsible enough to stay around his place._" He nervously chuckled, and handed the blond payment. "I'm staying with my friend Mira, until I can either get a room on campus or an apartment myself."

"Here you go.." Lucy handed Laxus the bag containing the supplies. "Don't you think it's pointless to get a room on campus? You're almost done with school, right?" Laxus grabbed the bag, and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right."

"Well I should get back to cleaning.." Lucy then began to walk around the counter, back to the large hot tub. "Yo, Lucy. There's going to be a pool party this Friday night, if you wanna come," Laxus called after her.

"I know I shouldn't invite you, since you're underage and all, but who likes acting their own age?" Laxus winked at Lucy, which sent a blush across her cheeks. "U-uh, yeah..sure. Could you write down her address and what time?"

"Of course." Laxus then ripped off a corner of his receipt, and used a pen close to the register to write down the information. "Here." He handed the paper to Lucy, and she happily accepted it. "I-Is it okay if I bring a few friends?" She asked, and the tall man nodded his head. "No problem. And before you even ask, yeah it's completely fine for you to come. She told me I could invite anyone I wanted." Lucy nodded, holding the piece of paper to her chest. "See you then, Lucy."

**Later that night**

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed gleefully, while Levy grinned. "You're dead serious a _senior in college_ asked you to a party?!" Lucy giggled, "Yes, Levy-chan! I'm serious! It was Laxus. You remember him right?" Levy nodded her head. "I want you and Gajeel to go too.." She began poking her index fingers together, "So I, you know, won't be a loner.."

Levy clapped her hands and then squeezed Lucy's cheeks together with her palms. "Of course we'll go with you, Lu-chan!" Levy's best friend smiled against her palms, which made the blunette giggle. "I'll call Gajeel later tonight. But don't forget Lu, we have exams coming up soon. You should study!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Levy, I'm all set for exams. I'm confident I'll pass them, no problem. Shouldn't _you _be worrying about them too? Oh, _and _Gajeel's graduation party?" Levy laughed nervously. "H-heh..yeah.. I should.."

Levy stopped at Lucy's doorway, and turned back. "That pizza was good though, wasn't it?" Lucy made a _mmm_ sound. "Yeah it was. We should order from Macao's Pizza more often!" Levy winked. "Yeah, if you want your skin to look like that pizza!" Lucy rolled her eyes, smirking.

**STARGURL17 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  
SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hey Lucy  
**STARGURL17: **Hey Erza :)  
**STARGURL17: **How are you?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I'm good! How about you  
**STARGURL17: **I'm good. Tired from my first day of work though..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh, how'd it go? What did you do?  
**STARGURL17: **Oh it went well. I just had to clean some of the model hot tubs, and ring out a few customers.  
**STARGURL17: **My boss was supposed to be at the register today but she was back in her office talking to some highschooler  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Well that's not very responsible..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Wait  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Isn't your boss like 24  
**STARGURL17:** LOL YEAH UH  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Euhhh...  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **How did that party go, the one you went to Friday  
**STARGURL17: **Umm.. Good I suppose.. Short lived though xD  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Oh xD  
**STARGURL17: **Lol so where's the rest of the gang?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Umm  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Gray left to have an argument with his father, Natsu & Lisanna are in a private message, and Jellal just left a few minutes before you got in here  
**STARGURL17: **Oh.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Did anyone ever tell you Natsu and Lisanna know each other irl?  
**STARGURL17: **What no they do?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I just found out not too long ago myself.  
**STARGURL17: **I see.

Lucy sighed, and closed her eyes for a long moment. _What else has Natsu been keeping from me?_

**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Luce  
**FireBreather: **Luce  
**FireBreather: **Lucy  
**FireBreather: **Heartfilia  
**STARGURL17: **OMG WHAT I'M HERE  
**FireBreather: **Yes finally  
**FireBreather: **I'm going to private message you kk  
**FireBreather: **It's urgent  
**STARGURL17: **Yes Natsu

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
****FireBreather: **I've missed you Luce  
**STARGURL17: **Um?  
**FireBreather: **Well we haven't been able to talk in a while  
**STARGURL17: **Because you've been with Lisanna all this time.  
**FireBreather: **Listen Lucy  
**FireBreather: **I can assure you there's /nothing/ going on between us.  
**FireBreather: **She's my friend and that's it  
**FireBreather: **I don't even know why she said that thing the other day.  
**STARGURL17: **It seems you guys like each other a lot  
**FireBreather: **As FRIENDS  
**FireBreather: **We've been friends for a long time and I see her as a sister, Luce  
**FireBreather: **Please believe me.  
**STARGURL17: **Fine**  
****STARGURL17: **I do believe you**  
****STARGURL17: **But why didn't you tell me you knew each other irl?  
**STARGURL17: **Or anyone in the chat for that matter**  
FireBreather: **Well I dunno**  
FireBreather: **I didn't think it was really important**  
STARGURL17: **I mean it's not important or anything..**  
STARGURL17: **It'd just be nice to know  
**STARGURL17: **Anyway..  
**STARGURL17: **I've missed you too.  
**FireBreather: **:)  
**FireBreather: **How are the nightmares?  
**FireBreather: **Better? Worse?  
**STARGURL17: **I wouldn't say better but..  
**STARGURL17: **Not as bad as they /used/ to be..  
**FireBreather: **If I was there  
**FireBreather: **I'd fight all of the nightmares away  
**STARGURL17: **Omg  
**FireBreather: **Lol I know, lame as hell  
**STARGURL17: **But still sweet.  
**FireBreather: **When we meet though I can  
**STARGURL17: **Maybe  
**STARGURL17: **But what if you're a pervert or something ;)  
**FireBreather: **Tch  
**FireBreather: **What the hell Luce, you know I'm no pervert (*ﾟﾛﾟ)  
**STARGURL17: **Hahahahaha well I can't be for sure though, can I?  
**FireBreather: **Well no but  
**STARGURL17: **Exactly :p

Natsu leaned back in his chair and allowed his cat to jump onto his lap.

**FireBreather: **Do you think it's possible to meet over summer?  
**STARGURL17: **I don't know.. Maybe  
**FireBreather: **If not  
**FireBreather: **Do you promise we'll meet?  
**FireBreather: **One day?  
**STARGURL17: **One day, yeah.

* * *

**Review!**

**I hope this chapter was better than my last. Sorry it's so short, though.**

**Don't worry, there'll be no Lucy x Laxus or Natsu x Lisanna here.**


	7. Chapter 7

"When are you having Gajeel's graduation party?" Lucy nudged Levy over, so she could see herself in the mirror too. Levy bumped Lucy back, smirking. "I'm going to have it after exams, why?" The busty female began putting on a coat of mascara, making an awkward face.

"Am I...supposed to, uh, buy...him a gift?" The blunette giggled, and shook her head. "I wouldn't expect you too.. But you _should _buy him a card or something." Lucy finished applying mascara, and smiled in the mirror. "'Kay."

"You always look good. Even without make-up, Lu-chan!" Levy gleefully said, smiling also. "You think so? Thanks Levy-chan."

"Now let's go, we're going to be late."

**At the party**

"You brought your swimsuit, right Levy-chan?" Lucy asked her best friend, while they exited Gajeel's truck. "Yes I did, Lu! Did you, Gajeel?" Said person nodded his head, and held up a plastic bag.

Entering the one-story house, the trio was greeted by pounding music, and many unfamiliar smiles. Each person had a drink in their hand, and many females sported bathing suits, or dresses.

"Let's find Laxus." Lucy suggested, beginning to push through the crowd of people, aiming towards the backdoor.

Some guy with spiky orange hair grabbed her butt on the way past, and mentioned guy received a cold glare from the blond.

"Now, where is he.." Lucy whispered to herself, hands on her hips, looking around Mira's backyard. Then, she spotted a tuff of spiked blond hair, and she smiled. "Laxus, hey! Laxus!" She called after him, walking at a fast pace towards his direction.

"Ah, hey Lucy." Laxus smirked, and nodded to Gajeel, then waved to Levy. "Mira, this is my friend Lucy." The man introduced, once the three were close enough. Besides Lucy's friend was a female with long white hair, and a large chest. "Lucy, this is Mirajane. But we just call her Mira."

Lucy smiled cheerfully, and nodded her head. "Hi, I'm Lucy. Thank you for allowing us to come!" Mira smiled, and titled her head. "Hello! It's really no problem at all!"

"Oh! These are my friends Levy and Gajeel." Lucy looked towards her two friends, and pointed to them as she said their name. Each gave a wave, and Mira smiled in return.

"The pool's open, if you guys want to go in." Laxus added, pointing towards the large above-ground pool. There was a small fountain in the middle, with a few people already making-out under it. There were also lights of red, blue, purple, orange, green, and yellow accenting the water.

"Alright.. Sounds good." Lucy smiled, and then began to walk in the opposite direction of the two college goers.

"Do you guys want to go get changed? I already have my suit on underneath my clothes." Gajeel nodded his head, and grabbed Levy by the arm, dragging her away inside the house.

"I'm gonna get a drink then.." Lucy whispered to herself, also going inside, to search for the drinks.

"If you're lookin' for the drinks, good-lookin', you're in the wrong spot."

Lucy whipped her head around, to view the guy from before, smirking. He then moved to wrap his arm around her, but she immediately shrugged it off. _Ugh! It's that creep from before again!_

"Sorry if you didn't like the butt grab from before, Princess." He flashed a grin, and Lucy cringed because a strong scent of alcohol was evident in his breath. "Aren't you going to show me where the drinks are?" More attitude dripped from her voice than intended, but that didn't seem to discourage the man before her.

"This way." He turned on his heel, and headed back outside. The guy with orange hair led her to the corner of Mira's yard, to a small table, with coolers next to it.

It was getting dark by this time, but scattered lanterns and the light emitting from the pool allowed Lucy to see the drinks.

"I'm Loki, by the way." The man introduced himself, getting behind the small table with a can of something in one hand, and a bottle of another something in his other hand. "Lucy." She stated, watching his movements.

He filled the cup less than halfway with the can, and the rest he poured from the bottle.

"What are you making?" She curiously asked, stepping closer to the table. "It's whiskey and ginger ale. Try it, you'll love it."

Lucy hesitantly grabbing the red cup, sniffed the liquid inside, and decided to take a sip. The liquid hit the back of her throat, and it left a cool, but warm sensation in its wake. _Yum!_

"This is really good!" The busty female smiled, and took another large sip. "Could you make me one more of that?"

"Sure can!"

**An hour later**

"Are you finally ready to go swimming?" Lucy asked, slurring her words. Levy nodded her head enthusiastically, already drunk off her mind. "Such a lightweight, Shrimp." Gajeel muttered, following behind the two girls, clad in bathing suits, towards the deck. "How the hell do I always end up being the designated driver.."

Inside the pool were around ten people or so.

Some laughing, some yelling with happiness, some splashing, and some kissing.

"Let's go, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, pushing Lucy forward once they were in front of the water.

Lucy flailed her arms, let out a high pitched squeak, and fell forward.

The bluenette laughed obnoxiously, holding her stomach and bending over. Gajeel chuckled along too, and many giggles from the water could be heard.

Lucy exploded from the water with a gasp, and shot a heavy glare towards her best friend. She then swam to the ladder, got out, and giggled all the way over to the bookworm.

For Levy, her eyes were wide, and she began screaming _no, please no_ once Lucy grabbed her by her wrists and guided her to the edge of the deck.

"HA!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her best friend in the lit water, following shortly after.

"Luuuu-chan~!" Levy whined, once catching her breath. Next, Gajeel jumped in, causing a large splash and some water to leave the pool. He heard hollers from those around him, as he stood up and proceeded to wipe his long black hair from his face.

Picking up Levy, and placing her on his shoulders, he then began to tease her by leaning back, and leaning forward. "D-don't drop me~!" Levy pleaded, holding onto his head, a smile plastered on her face. The raven-haired man smirked, and continued to repeat his actions.

Lucy, pouting, decided to scan her eyes around the pool, while moving under the water fountain.

First, she spotted a couple giving each other seductive stares, while holding each other. The female rocked her green hair, while the male sported short, black hair.

The blond adjusted her white bikini top, and blinked away the water that gathered on her eyelids. She then looked towards the next duo. There was a girl with short, white hair, and blue eyes staring at Mira. A boy next to her splashed her, dragging her from whatever thoughts she was concentrating on.

He had...red hair? Or is it dark pink? Maybe pink, since it's so dark, Lucy can't tell.

The female with white hair returned the splashing, until they were both laughing with droplets of water sliding down their faces.

Smiling, Lucy decided to swim over. Her mind told her _do it, _considering she wasn't comprehending situations reasonably at this point.

Her smile widened as she approached the two. They didn't notice her, so she giggled.

The boy and girl stopped their actions to look awkwardly at the girl who was now splashing them.

"Hi!" Lucy exclaimed, flashing them a grin. "Hey." The boy with the undetermined hair greeted, also grinning at her. He could've sworn he saw her boobs bounce when she acknowledged them.

Lucy's attention immediately left the boy, and turned to the female. "Who are you?" She questioned, squinting at the girl in front of her. "You look an awful lot like Mira! Are you two related or something?!"

"Y-yes, ha ha! We're actually siblings.." Lucy nodded her head, approvingly, and then turned back to the male. "You're cute." She stated, before diving in and wrapping her arms around his neck, smashing her lips against his.

Shocked, his eyes widened before slowly closing, and hands traveling to her hips. He returned the same aggressiveness of this strange girl's kiss, his own alcohol blocking his sense of reality.

"Mm." She moaned, once his tongue slid across her lower lip, and at the same time, he grabbed her butt. Lucy opened her mouth, and was about to meet his tongue with hers when she was pulled away.

"Lu, Lu, Lu, Luuuuu~!" Levy sang, pulling Lucy away from the boy. "Gajeel says it's time to gooo~!" Lucy pouted, still blushing fiercely from what just happened. "I don't want to gooo!" She whined, crossing her arms as Levy dragged her away from the smiling boy. He was whispering something to the girl, who was also blushing.

Why was she blushing? Ugly.

"Let's go." Gajeel stated, pulling Levy, then Lucy, out of the water. He shoved them along, obviously pissed about something.

"Bye Princess~!" Loki waved, once Lucy passed. She winked, and waved her fingers at him.

After saying good-bye, and thank you to Mirajane and Laxus, they entered Gajeel's truck. He didn't say a word to either one of them, as he started up his vehicle and drove away.

"What's up your boyfriend's butt?" Lucy asked, laying her head in Levy's lap. The bluenette began running her fingers through her best friend's damp hair, and stared out the window. "I told him I wanted to kiss someone other than him, and he got all mad. Dunno!"

"Shut the fuck up, would you?!" Gajeel angrily yelled, gripping the steering wheel tighter, and glaring.

**Levy's**

"I already told you a million times, I'm sorry!" Lucy heard Levy yell from next door. Lucy shoved her face into her pillow, mind still unsteady from the large amount of alcohol she drank hours prior.

"I didn't even...catch his name!" Lucy yelled to herself, slapping her cheeks. "Baka, baka, baka! Heh!"

"I don't know! Lucy, maybe?!" Levy yelled, earning a grunt from Gajeel, and Lucy's ears to perk up. _What about me?_

As Lucy was now listening closely, she heard footsteps, and then something large being thrown against the wall. Maybe a body? Probably.

"Mmm-ah!" A feminine voice yelled, and more pounds against the wall.

"Can Lucy do **_this_**?!" More moans. "Huh, Levy?! CAN SHE?" A heavy, masculine voice angrily yelled, and there were more moans.

The blond's eyes going wide, and darting from side to side, she then focused her thoughts on something more important than the soon-to-be hardcore sex going on next door.

Lucy let out a grunt. "Why did he seem so familiar?!"

* * *

**Review!**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you remember what happened last night..?" Levy whispered to Lucy in the kitchen, eyeing her boyfriend, who was eating a bowl of Rice Krispies. Lucy squinted her eyes trying to remember.

"Um.. I remember splashing around in the pool.. Kissing some boy I think.. And coming back here to go to sleep?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders, and yawned. Levy then leaned up to the bookworm's ear, and whispered: "I woke up naked but I don't remember anything."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and looked over her best friend, while sipping the fresh cup of coffee she made. Gajeel glanced over to the females suspiciously, shoving another spoon full of popping Rice Krispies in his mouth.

"Did you rape me last night?" Levy blurted out, causing Gajeel to inhale more than a few of soggy Rice Krispies. After his coughing fit, Gajeel wiped his mouth, and glared at his girlfriend. "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?! I didn't fuckin' _rape _you!"

Lucy began snickering, watching Gajeel's rage build up. "Then explain why I was naked! I don't remember anything from last night!" Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose, and a growl emitted from deep in his throat.

"We had sex you fuckin' idiot. It was completely consensual." Gajeel crossed his arms, having then finished his breakfast.

"Well since you're _all-knowing,_ tell me what happened then, _Mr. Sober._" Levy stated matter-of-factly, also crossing her arms.

Lucy was grinning like an idiot at this point, having not witnessing one of these kinds of discussions in a long time.

"Let's go over it, shall we?" Gajeel leaned back in his chair, meeting Levy's hard glare. "We shall."

"First off, Pip, you were gropin' me under the water."

Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Second, you were tryin' to have sex with me. In the pool."

Levy raised both her eyebrows.

"Then ya got all mad when I told ya no."

Lucy giggled.

"You were yellin' at me that you were gonna go off an' kiss someone else."

Levy averted her gaze from Gajeel.

"You saw Lucy makin' out with some prick, and you were wantin' to kiss 'er."

Lucy and Levy both blushed. _Oh. _

"I drove your drunken asses back home, and Lucy went straight-ta bed, while we had, uh.." Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, not really wanting to say in front of the other bookworm in the room.

"Rough sex." Lucy finished for him, winking at Levy.

"Oh."

Levy then moved around the counter, and sat on Gajeel's lap. He raised an eyebrow, but wrapped his arm around her waist.

She placed her palm on her boyfriend's chest, and smiled deviously. Getting closer to his ear, she whispered, "If you wanted rough sex, at least make sure I'm sober, so I'll remember it."

Gajeel smirked, and moved his hand so it laid on her ass. He squeezed, earning a squeak from the blue-haired girl.

"I'm gonna...go now." Lucy said slowly, backing out of the kitchen, coffee in hand. Levy nodded, then eagerly took Gajeel's lips with hers.

**Monday morning**

"Yes, Juvia?" Lucy asked into Levy's cellphone.

_"Yes, this is Juvia speaking."_

"Hi, it's Lucy."

_"Oh, hello Lucy! What's up?"_

"I was wondering if I could have off for the rest of the week. I have exams every afternoon until Friday, and I won't be able to make it."

_"Ah, I see. Yes, you may have off. Juvia understands that Lucy needs to study! But, look forward to working extra hard once you return!"_

"Thank you very much boss! Don't worry, I'll make up for lost time when I come back to work."

_"Okay, Juvia wishes you the best luck on your exams. Good-bye, Lucy."_

"Thank you, Bye!"

Lucy hung up the phone, and handed Levy the device. "Thanks for letting me use it, Levy-chan."

"No problem."

Lucy laid back down on her bed, and scooched over so her best friend could also lay down.

"I lied." Lucy confessed, biting her lip.

Levy turned her head so she could view the side of Lucy's face, and knitted her eyebrows in worry. "What did you lie about, Lu?"

Lucy also turned her head, and allowed a smile to stretch her lips. "I don't have exams Thursday or Friday, so I'm free to do whatever."

Levy gasped, and then giggled. "Wow, Lu-chan! I didn't think you would do something like that!"

Lucy also giggled, and winked. "Well I want to spend more time with you and Gajeel."

The bluenette smiled sincerely. "Aw..Lu.."

"Really though, Levy-chan. Ever since I moved here, I've been the happiest girl alive."

"Well, I'm glad. But... Don't you think you should visit your father soon? It _has _been a long time.."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right... But! First things first. What're we doing this weekend?!"

Levy brought her hand up and tapped her index finger on her chin. "Umm.. Camping?.. My mom's beach house?"

The busty female peered down her tank top, contemplating which one to choose.

"Let's go to the beach house." Gajeel chimed in, standing in the doorway.

He startled the duo with his deep voice, causing them to both jump.

"Jesus, Gajeel! You scared the shit out of me!" Lucy exclaimed, holding her right hand over her beating heart.

Levy giggled, while looking towards her boyfriend. "Sounds good to me. I'll call up my mother soon and let her know."

**Later that night**

**FireBreather: **Dunno. Everyone else went to bed.  
**FireBreather: **Lame asses..  
**STARGURL17: **I know!  
**STARGURL17: **It's not even that late, either.  
**FireBreather: **Ikr.  
**FireBreather: **Well actually, Erza went to meet with Jellal..  
**STARGURL17: **What, seriously  
**STARGURL17: **Omg are you kidding?  
**FireBreather: **No lol  
**FireBreather: **They've been using Skype for a while so  
**FireBreather: **I don't think they have much to worry about.  
**STARGURL17: **And, Erza's skilled in hand-to-hand combat heheh.  
**STARGURL17: **She'll be fine.  
**FireBreather: **So when are WE meeting, eh? Eh?  
**STARGURL17: **Um, well actually..  
**STARGURL17: **What are you doing this Thursday through Sunday?  
**FireBreather: **Well I have an exam Thursday morning and then another one in the afternoon  
**FireBreather: **But other than that, nothing  
**FireBreather: **Why?  
**STARGURL17: **I was just wondering  
**STARGURL17: **Because you want to meet, right?  
**FireBreather: **Of course.  
**STARGURL17: **My friends, Levy & Gajeel & I, are most likely going to Levy's beach house this weekend  
**STARGURL17: **And I really want to meet you, Natsu.  
**STARGURL17: **So I want you to come.  
**FireBreather: **:)  
**FireBreather: **Sounds like a really good time  
**FireBreather: **I'd love to go.  
**FireBreather: **Just send me the details and yeah :)  
**STARGURL17: **Okay, will do!

**Jellal and Erza**

"I-It's really you. Erza."

The way _Erza_ rolled off Jellal's tongue was so enticing, the red-haired female thought she'd melt right then and there.

"H-hi, Jellal. It's um.. Nice to finally meet you."

Erza stood in front of the blue-haired male awkwardly. She tried to muster as much self-confidence as possible, and she succeeded, but the way Jellal was staring at her was making all of that disappear.

Her palms were sweaty, her heart-beat was racing, and she had to do everything in her power to not tackle him and suck him off right then and there.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." He said, taking a step closer. Erza could've sworn air wanted nothing to do with her.

Coughing, then regaining her composure, she knitted her eyebrows. "You actually look extremely familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

Jellal gazed upon the cement ground, and then moved a blue lock out of his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but, you _do _look immensely familiar too."

Erza took a couple steps closer, to examine his features more accurately.

"Scarlet." His voice thrusted the woman from her thoughts, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"I didn't...tell you my last name...Jellal."

"I remembered."

If the look he was giving her didn't spark this strange feeling in her stomach, she didn't know what did.

The next thing Erza knew was:

She was kissing Jellal.

Her waist was being squeezed.

His hair was being grabbed and pulled by her own soft hands.

And he was returning the kiss with as much force as she inflicted.

Yes.

This was the same intelligent, charismatic, and amiable person she knew when she was a little girl.

But, this was also the same mendacious, manipulative, and controlling person she'd grown to hate.

Well, Erza guesses she'll just have to discover which one he ended up to be.

* * *

**Review!**

**So, I guess a few of you enjoyed the Lucy x Levy lemon I wrote. I'm taking it into consideration to write another one, so expect that to be out in the near future!**

**Also, I love constructive criticism! Please don't be afraid to lend me some.**

**It'd be great if you could check out my other fics. Thanks!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday afternoon**

"So how were 'yer exams Pip?" Gajeel asked Levy, placing his hand on her thigh. She leaned her head on the window and sighed. "Great. Just wish I did better on my chemistry exam though."

"How 'bout you, Lucy?"

Lucy stared out the window, watching the trees flash by in seconds. "I guess I did good, I don't know."

Then, out a nowhere, Gajeel slammed on the breaks, causing Levy's head to whip forward, and Lucy to slam hers against the window.

"What the hell Gajeel!"

"Ow!"

"Son of a bitch! Fuckin' asshole slammin' on his fuckin' breaks; piece of shit!"

Gajeel laid on his horn; his lips turned up in a scowl. He then looked over to his girlfriend, and watched her as she adjusted her seat belt. "Sorry babe."

"Oh so I don't get a sorry?!" Lucy yelled from the backseat, glaring at Gajeel through the mirror.

"Nope."

**A few hours later**

"Finally! We're here!" The busty blond joyfully announced upon Gajeel's truck stopping.

"Lucy, go open the door, would you please?" Levy handed her best friend the beach house keys, and proceeded to step out of the vehicle. "Sure thing!"

It. Was. Beautiful.

Levy's parents' beach house was huge.

The house consisted of dark grey shingles, and light grey exterior walls. Large windows lined the one-story building, which allowed plenty of sunlight to pour through, while there was white trim surrounding the glass.

Large bushes of flowers littered both sides of the front, as well as a large pine tree off to the side.

Lucy took slow steps forward, granting her the time to study the flowers. "Rhododendrons, azaleas, and roses.. *Utsukushii.."

After a few seconds, the blond planted a foot on the large porch.

To her left, stood a swinging chair, and to her right were two white rocking chairs. A wind chime sung quietly in the soft wind next to a large hanging plant.

Reaching the door, Lucy entered the key, and turned it to the left. After hearing the _click_, she turned the nob, and opened the door.

"Move your toosh, Lu-chan." Levy commanded, holding a cardboard box containing food they need for the weekend. The blonde stepped out of the way, allowing the bluenette to step past her. Gajeel followed hot on her heels, also carrying a box.

Lucy watched the couple make a left and walk into what she guessed was the kitchen.

Looking around the entrance, she examined the layout of the place. The back wall had a sliding glass door, and an in-ground pool could be seen through it, as well as a bar. Lucy walked closer to the door, and then was able to see the sand from Levy's parents' private beach.

"Lucy, go get your stuff and find a room." Gajeel called from the front door, before turning around to make another trip to his car.

Walking back to his truck, Lucy grabbed the _Adidas _bag she packed all of her belongings in for the weekend. Her lips then turned into a frown out of question once she heard bottles clanging together.

"What did you bring, Gajeel?" She asked, stepping around to the side of the car. The man with piercings looked up from the bag he was holding and smirked. "Booze of course. A party isn't a party without booze. Gihi."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and adjusted her bag's strap around her shoulder. "Party? No one said anything about a party."

"Oh, Short Stack didn't tell you?" Gajeel then grabbed _another _box packed with food, and raised his own pierced brow.

"Tell me what?" Lucy exasperatedly sighed, then followed the muscular male back towards the house as he explained.

"She's throwin' my graduation party Saturday night. Therefore, _party._" He made sure to emphasize the word "party" as it left his lips._  
_

"Then it's okay if I invite a few more people?" Lucy innocently asked, feeling bubbly all of a sudden.

"Don't care. Rooms are to your right and down the hall."

_This all has to be a dream, really. If Gray and Erza agree, I get to meet my favorite online friends! _Lucy giddily skipped down the long hallway, which held five different doors. She expected one to at least be the bathroom, so that left four rooms to her choice.

"How about..." Lucy turned the nob of the last door on the left, "This one!" She whispered while swinging the door open. It was bigger than she expected.

A twin sized bed with purple sheets was placed under the window to the far right. A small dresser with a lamp was in the corner in the far left, and that was it.

"Hm. Roomy."

Walking forward onto the wooden floor, she set her bag down, took off her shoes, and ventured to the window. Knees on the bed, and hands on the windowsill, she smiled in awe.

From her window, she could see the ocean perfectly. The female watched as the waves swayed forwards and backwards, then crash against a large rock not too far away from the house.

Lucy proceeded to unpack and put away her clothes, while placing her bathroom necessities in the shower, and underneath the sink in the restroom. Afterwards, she ventured into the kitchen to aid Levy and Gajeel put away food, and help with dinner.

**Later that night**

"You brought your laptop, right Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as wrapped her towel around her slim body, and slipped on her flipflops. The bluenette lifted her head from Gajeel's chest, and nodded at her best friend. "The wifi is all set too, so feel free Lu-chan."

While Levy and Gajeel continued to lay on the sand and watched the sunset, Lucy went back inside and grabbed Levy's laptop.

Sitting against the wall on her bed after getting dressed, the brown-eyed beauty signed onto **FAIRYCHAT**, and began talking to her friends.

**STARGURL17: **You're still coming, right Natsu?  
**FireBreather: **Hell yeah!  
**STARGURL17: **Erza, Gray, are you here?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yes?  
**IceMakerCool: **Uh huh  
**STARGURL17: **Your parents are pretty laid back, right?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Uh, to an extent.  
**IceMakerCool: **Same^  
**STARGURL17: **I was just wondering if you'd like to meet.  
**STARGURL17: **Natsu's coming to my friend's beach house with me for the weekend tomorrow, and I want you guys to come too!  
**STARGURL17: **I'm sorry it's such short notice..  
**IceMakerCool: **What? Seriously?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Sounds like a plan.  
**FireBreather: **All of these years, and we're just meeting now lol  
**FireBreather: **Even though we don't live that far away from each other..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I know right?  
**FireBreather: **Wait  
**FireBreather: **I'm gonna be stuck in the same damn house as Gray?!  
**IceMakerCool: **Then don't go!  
**IceMakerCool: **I'll be happier if you're not there anyways  
**FireBreather: **Oh no no no  
**FireBreather: **I'm going just so I can beat the shit out of you  
**STARGURL17: **No beating the shit out of anyone in my presence!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Just give me times and where and I'll drive out there tomorrow  
**STARGURL17: **Is this a dream?  
**STARGURL17: **Seriously  
**STARGURL17: **This feels so unreal. I'm so happy.  
**FireBreather: **100 percent real!

**PRIVATE MESSENGER.  
SwordFightRforLIFE: **Hey Lucy.**  
****STARGURL17: **Oh, hey Erza. What's up?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I have to talk to you about um.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Jellal and what happened.  
**STARGURL17: **What?  
**STARGURL17: **Did he hurt you?  
**STARGURL17: **Did you hurt him?  
**STARGURL17: **Was he a 50 year old guy?  
**STARGURL17: **What happened?!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **No no no no none of that.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **We just  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **We kissed  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Dammit Lucy that was the best kiss of my life  
**STARGURL17: **OooOooh, Erza ohohoho did you use tongue  
**STARGURL17: **Did he touch your butt  
**STARGURL17: **Does he have abs  
**STARGURL17: **Did you feel them  
**STARGURL17: **Does he have a nice butt  
**STARGURL17: **Did you even look at his butt?  
**STARGURL17: **Did he look at yours?  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **SHUT UP  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **No to all of that!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Lucy be serious  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **This is serious  
**STARGURL17: **Okay I'm sorry  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I can't believe I didn't notice while we were on Skype..  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Jellal and I are childhood friends  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **But our childhood was so fucked up.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **I can't explain it  
**SwordFightRforLIFE:** Or rather, I don't want to  
**STARGURL17: **It's okay, I understand if you don't want to talk about your past.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Thank you, Lucy.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **To put it simply, I don't know if he's the same guy he was back when we were kids.  
**STARGURL17: **I'm sure he's not.  
**STARGURL17: **He's older, more mature (I'm presuming)  
**STARGURL17: **People change!  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **Yeah, you're definitely right.  
**SwordFightRforLIFE: **People do change.

**Meanwhile  
**

**IceMakerCool: **What do you plan on doing with Lucy once you guys meet?  
**FireBreather: **What the hell kind of question is that?  
**IceMakerCool: **Shut up  
**IceMakerCool: **Well are you gonna kiss her or something?  
**FireBreather: **Kiss her?  
**FireBreather: **I don't know  
**FireBreather:** Maybe  
**FireBreather: **Why?  
**IceMakerCool: **Maybe because I want some of her  
**FireBreather: **I don't think so  
**FireBreather: **Touch her and I'll kill you  
**IceMakerCool: **Aw so cute little pyro has a crush!  
**FireBreather: **Oh shut the fuck up ice freak  
**FireBreather: **You're definitely getting the shit beaten out of you once I see you

* * *

**So very sorry for the late update! I'll try my best to have the next chapter out within the next week; I have great plans for this!**

**Review!**

**Thank you very much to everyone who recently reviewed!**

_***Utsukushii: Beautiful **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Now where the hell is it..?" Natsu sighed, agitated that he couldn't find the address Lucy had given him.

The pink-haired teen felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. His palms were sweaty, biting his lip became more frequent, and he began to have second-thoughts about driving all the way out here.

What if Lucy didn't like him once she saw him? Actually, even if it _is _Lucy. What if it was just some sixty-year-old dude looking to violate his body?

What if she has a boyfriend she didn't tell him about? What if he's _there. _What if her friends don't like him?

_What if what if what if._

Natsu closed his eyes for a brief second and shook his head, wanting to rid himself of his thoughts. "Stay optimistic, Natsu." He whispered to himself, scanning the area.

He then came to an intersection, and slowed to a stop before the red stop sign. Grabbing the paper full of directions that laid on the passenger's seat, he read what his next move was.

"Left."

**Twenty-five minutes later**

Pulling into a driveway, Natsu silently prayed everything went smoothly. He parked next to a truck, and proceeded to shut off the engine, and step out with his bag on his shoulder.

Walking up to the front door, he took a shaky breath and rang the doorbell.

_Soft footsteps._

_Pause._

_Click._

_Ohshitohshitohshit._

_Creak._

"Are you Natsu?" A girl with blue hair asked the one with pink, smiling brightly. "Yep! Natsu Dragneel. I'm here to meet Lucy..?"

"Lucy-chan is in the shower right now, but come in!" She stepped to the side, still smiling, allowing him to step past her and into the house. While he walked past, it gave Levy a chance to check him out.

_Nice biceps. Cute face. Tall. Pink hair? Interesting. _

Natsu looked around briefly, and turned back to the small female. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, but it's actually my parents'. I'm Levy McGarden." The girl known as Levy held out her hand, indicating she wanted to shake his. Complying, he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Levy!"

"Gajeel, Natsu's here!"

"Don't care!"

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead, and his eye twitched. "I'm sorry about him... He's actually a really nice guy if you get to know him!" Levy laughed nervously, feeling awkward.

"Uh, Lucy's room is the last room on the left if you'd like to go wait there.." Levy pointed to the hallway, and Natsu followed her gaze.

Nodding his head and turning away, he gave her a quick "thanks" before walking down the hall.

"Last room on the left." He repeated, glancing at door-to-door.

The room he was searching for already had the door open, so he peered inside. Sunlight poured through the open window which caused a slight breeze to flow throughout the room. Natsu stepped into the spacious bedroom, guessing Lucy hadn't gotten out of the shower yet.

_Whew. At least an old man didn't answer the door._

Sitting down on the purple sheets, Natsu sighed a sigh of relief. But then, he heard light taps of feet walking towards the room, and he tensed up.

Taking a deep breath, feeling fresh, Lucy stepped into her doorway and froze. Her wet hair dripped onto her tank top, and the aroma of her perfume filled Natsu's nose.

"N...at..su?"

_He looks so...familiar. _

"Lucy." The pink-haired teen breathlessly said, lips slowly curling into a smile.

Just then, her eye twitched, and Natsu raised his eyebrows. "You..you... WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM YOU IDIOT? YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN A GIRL'S ROOM UNINVITED!" Lucy angrily yelled at Natsu, which seemed to stun him for a few seconds. After that time had past, he burst out laughing.

"Levy told me I could come in." Natsu said flatly.

The blonde grit her teeth together, muttering, "Dammit that girl.."

The pinkette then stood up, and took three large steps to be in front of Lucy. She gulped and took and tiny step back, proceeding to crane her neck to be able to see his face.

_Th-the height difference.._

A slight blush raided Lucy's cheeks, as she stared up at Natsu, who was smiling. He then quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and brought her to his chest. A startled squeak left her lips, but she eventually calmed down, and returned the hug.

Lucy's heart was beating rapidly out of nervousness, and Natsu could feel it. But then again, so was his.

Natsu rested his chin on the top of her head, and closed his eyes. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Lucy." He whispered into her hair, and she nodded against his chest. Squeezing Natsu's waist a little tighter, her lips quirked up a bit. "I'm happy to meet you too."

Lucy was the first one to pull away from the embrace, and a feeling of awkwardness took over. Natsu on the other hand deemed to be completely comfortable, though.

The pink-haired teen took this as his chance to examine the blonde more thoroughly. The wetness of her hair had finally made a large damp spot directly on Lucy's cleavage, and Natsu gulped. The outline of her bra was easily visible, and the fabric of the bottom of her tank had ridden up a bit, thus showing off the lower skin of her stomach.

His eyes then traveled to her legs. She was wearing black cotton shorts that clung tightly against her thighs. Then, looking towards her feet, Natsu noted her toes were painted a bright red.

_She looks so...familiar._

Lucy became extremely uncomfortable under Natsu's stare, and she began to fidget while standing in front of him. "S-so, Natsu, how was the drive here? Did you...find it all right?"

_If you're going to check me out, you need to be more discrete about it! Pervert!_

Natsu's head snapped back up to meet Lucy's eyes, and his mouth hung down. "Uhhh," he stammered, "I um, it was fine! The drive was g-"

"Lu-chan! Erza and Gray are here!" Levy called from down the hallway. Lucy's heart seemed to beat ten times faster than it previously was; she's never felt this nervous before in her life. But why?! These _are _her best friends!

"C-coming!" Lucy called back, licking her dry lips. Natsu pat the female on her head, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Lucy! You don't got anything to worry about!"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't able to say anything as Natsu ran directly past her with a wicked grin on his face.

Lucy sweat-dropped as she heard what was going on just down the hall.

"Where are you, Gray?!"

"Natsu?!"

"I told you I'd beat the shit out of you the first time I saw you!"

_Thump_

"You son of a bitch!"

"What the hell you two?! Knock it off! You're _guests _in this household!"

_Thump, thump, groan_

"Errrrrza~! What'd you do that for~!"

"You will act politely while being here!"

"I didn't know you could be this scary, Erza." Lucy winked, leaning up against the side of the wall. Erza's and Gray's head snapped to where the voice came from, and a smile both lit their features.

"Lucy."

"Ah, Lucy!"

The blonde then walked over to the trio, and gave Erza the first hug. The red-haired female squeezed Lucy a bit too tight, and she fought for breaths. _I-is this how I die?! Being suffocated..by Erza's..breasts!?_

"C-can't br..eath..!" Lucy released Erza's waist from her hug, indicating she also wanted to be let go.

"Oh, sorry Lucy." Erza apologized, smiling awkwardly.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Gray whined, crossing his arms childishly. Lucy rolled her eyes, and smirked while walking over to Gray. "Of course you get a hug."

The embrace wasn't a long one, so the two soon split. Gray received heavy glares from Natsu short after, however, he returned them with the same intensity.

"I'm so..." Lucy began, emotions beginning to overwhelm her. "I'm s-so happy I could meet you all..!" The blonde began sniffling to hold back tears of joy.

The trio then nodded, and Natsu stepped next to Lucy and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's make this the best three days ever, kay!?"

The four friends were then called to dinner by Levy. They each sat down at the dinner table, and waited to be served. Erza sat next to Gray, Gray sat next to Natsu, and Natsu sat next to Lucy.

Gajeel came in, and served them their plates. After he was done, Levy came in with the requested beverages, and set them down. "Uuh, this is Gajeel...my boyfriend," she awkwardly stated. Gajeel was just too antisocial to introduce himself, and even with the help of his girlfriend, all he did was grunt in recognition. The three strangers then introduced themselves, and then everyone began eating the chicken Gajeel cooked.

Of course, the man with piercings received many compliments for the delicious meal. Feeling proud of himself, (and being grateful for taking that cooking class junior year), he smiled for the first time since Lucy's friends' arrival. Also, what Levy was dying to question but decided against it was why the three boys kept glaring at each other for no apparent reason. Was it just a guy thing? They'd _just _met, and they already seemed to have problems with each other..

After dinner, Lucy and Natsu were on dish-duty, while Levy and Gajeel mutually agreed on hitting the hay early. Levy _said _she was going to sleep, but Lucy and Levy both knew she wasn't going to 'sleep'.

"Why don't you guys go get on your bathing suits while Natsu and I finish up here?" Lucy glanced over to Erza and Gray, who were sitting at the kitchen table chatting quietly. They both nodded, and traveled back to their designated rooms to change. Lucy and Natsu were sharing Lucy's room and...she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it. _Yes, _he was hot. _Yes, _he was her best friend. But yes, it would be _awkward. _What if he was a pervert or something?

Dishes washed and dried, Lucy changed into her bathing suit first, then Natsu. Standing outside of her room with a towel in hand, Lucy quickly glanced down at her bikini line to make sure no hair was poking out. The pinkette came out of her room just as she was sighing contently.

The female's eyebrow raised, and she pursed her lips. After staring at Natsu's abs for a good five seconds, a light blush littered her cheeks. Then, Lucy's eyes traveled to his swim trunks. "Dragons? How old are you? Six?" _If I could just look at his muscles all day, that'd be great._

Natsu rolled his eyes and placed his red towel over his shoulder. It took him a little longer than expected to answer, because he was doing his own staring. Lucy's white bikini top offered a generous amount of cleavage to be displayed, and Natsu was extremely thankful for that. "It doesn't matter how old you are. Anyone can like dragons." The duo began walking towards the back door, where Gray and Erza stood.

"Ready?" Erza asked, glancing from Natsu and Lucy, and then ventured outside. The sound of the waves coming and going from the sand was soothing, along with the constant chirp of the crickets enhanced the night atmosphere. The air was a sticky humid, so any chance of getting in the hot tub was discouraged. Lucy titled her head back and searched for the moon, to find that it was full tonight. Thousands of stars decorated the darkness above her, and strangely, she wondered when they'd finally become supernovas.

The splashing of water brought Lucy away from her thoughts, drawing her to the attention of water droplets being splattered across her thighs and stomach, and two heads above the water of the pool. It was Natsu and Gray and...they're already trying to dunk each other.

Erza walked over to Lucy, and stood beside her. Her bikini was a deep red, and the top covered Erza's breasts more fully, but it was still incredibly sexy. "Boys will be boys."

The blonde nodded, and then walked over to where a few chairs rested. Plopping her butt down, and Erza soon after too in the seat next to hers, Lucy sighed. "So how are things with Jellal now? Have you guys talked at all?"

_"Get back here Fire Breath!__"_

"Yeah.. it's good. We're going to meet up again after I go home."

_"Get 'offa me, Cold-obsessed Freak!"_

"Oh, I see."

The two girls continued chatting for the next few minutes, before Lucy felt a wet hand grip her wrist tightly, and was then being pulled. She flung out of her seat, and was being dragged towards the pool by Natsu.

"N-Nats-!" He jumped into the water, and Lucy had no choice but to follow him. Not being prepared for the impact, water shot straight up her nose, and Lucy immediately swam to the surface to choke and cough it up. "Natsu, you idiot!" Erza scolded, shaking her head and walking to the edge of the pool. She leaned down, and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Are you okay, Lucy?" _  
_

_"Gotcha." _The red-haired teen was taken by complete surprise when the blonde grabbed Erza by her wrist, and pulled her forward. A loud screech escaped Erza's lips as the surface of the water became closer and closer, until she was completely submerged and choking on water herself. Lucy had moved out of the way in time, but her quick actions set off another coughing attack, filled with a bright smile and laughs.

Of course, once Erza emerged from the water, it was like a death sentence for Lucy. The intimidating woman spent the next twenty minutes chasing Lucy around the pool, seeking revenge. Although she never got it, Erza did get a few surprise dunks in on Natsu and Gray.

Over the next few hours of spending their time in the pool, the group of four had played Chicken, Marco Polo, Shark, and Volleyball.

They hadn't even noticed when a dark cloud positioned itself above them, and sat in the sky patiently. That is, until it released drop upon drop of rain, which turned into an all-out downpour. The four then had to scurry inside, leaving the popped inflatable laying across the water's surface.

After each teen dried off and changed into pajamas, they resided in the living room in front of the television. Popcorn was popping in the microwave, and Netflix was loading on the flatscreen.

Lucy decided to spark a conversation. "So have you guys ever been in any other chat room than Fairychat?"

Natsu looked up from inspecting his cuticles and said, "Yeah, I have. I've been in Saberchat. The guys there are a bunch of assholes."

Erza chimed in, "I've been in Pegachat."

Gray rolled his eyes. "And I've been in Lamiachat."

Lucy nodded her head, and decided to not say any more, noticing the options of movies came into view.

"How about... The Seasoning House? It looks..watchable."_  
_

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"I don't care."

Turns out, the movie was so boring Erza and Gray fell asleep. Lucy was dozing off, but Natsu was almost wide awake. The amount of energy they spent in the pool obviously had no effect on the pinkette. Erza was sprawled out on the floor, while Gray's elbow rested on the arm of the couch, and his palm resided against his cheek.

The movie was close to being over by the time Lucy's head had finally made contact with Natsu's shoulder. Startled features soon melted into soft, caring ones. The blonde jerked almost violently, and her face scrunched up. _Nightmare, huh? _Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and then rested his cheek against her head.

Closing his eyes, Natsu soon drifted to sleep listening to the soft breathing of Lucy, and the rain constantly making contact with the walls around them.

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the wait, guys! But I finally got a new charger, so I'm all set now. Even though I'm back in school, expect regular updates from now on. _**

**If you guys couldn't guess the guilds for the chat rooms, they were: Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale.**

**Review!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Also, the last chapter of Backstreet Blond will be out shortly, just in case you were wondering about that.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy awoke with a loud gasp, as if she hadn't taken a breath in three minutes. As her vision adjusted to the morning sun that poured through the windows, the blonde's face began to heat up. Natsu's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulder, and he kept mumbling something that sounded similar to her name under his breath. But she couldn't completely make it out.

The apparent dull throbbing that was in her neck indicated she must have fallen asleep resting against him, or something.

Squinting to make out the time on the digital clock beneath the television, Lucy then groaned quietly. It read _7:23 A.M., _and even though Lucy was a morning person, this was just too early. She was still incredibly tired from all the swimming and goofing around they did yesterday, but falling back asleep wasn't an option. Her heart was pounding, partly from being so close to Natsu, but mainly because of the nightmare she just had. _  
_

The busty female dreamt that she hadn't talked to her father in seven years, for an unknown reason. Then, he was on his deathbed, and all Lucy could do was watch from the shadows. He called her name in agony, but no matter how hard she tried to move or call out to him, her efforts were in vain. And so, she watched over and over again as he breathed his last breath; it was a never ending cycle.

_I'll definitely go talk to him once I get back to Levy's house._

Looking around at her other friends, a small smile came across Lucy's lips. Erza was still sprawled out on the middle of the floor with her blanket only hanging onto her foot. Gray's shirt had come off sometime during the night, and his pants had been slightly pulled down. _Weird. _

Natsu was the cutest, by far. His head hung down, low enough for his chin to be touching his collarbone. His hair went in all directions, but that was expected. Looking down, Lucy noticed how his t-shirt had ridden up, and his pants had slid down a bit, revealing the top of his boxers. The blonde examined a little closer, and she found the dark hair of his 'happy trail' leading directly to his...area.

Lucy blushed furiously as all types of questions and...mental images began popping into her mind. Licking her lips, because they just got immensely dry, the blonde then carefully removed Natsu's arm from her shoulder, and set it into his lap where his right hand rested. Standing up, she shook her head. _He's so going to be aching when he wakes up._

The female made her way into the kitchen and began making coffee first. Meanwhile, she rummaged through the fridge to find bacon, sausage, and then a cabinet for pancake mix.

**Ten minutes later**

Opening his eyes slowly, Natsu groaned quietly. He lifted his chin up and immediately heard a loud _pop _of his bones cracking in his neck. "Ahhg," he moaned in pain. Rolling his head back and fourth, the pink-haired teen began to stretch out his arms as well.

The next thing he noticed was that Lucy wasn't on the couch, but Gray was, almost naked. He scowled in disgust, but then smelled the air and any unpleasantness was replaced with joy. Natsu smelled a strong maple scent in the air, and shortly after heard the distinct sizzling of bacon on the stove. _  
_

Lucy jumped in shock, including a gasp, once she felt hands on her hips and a chin on her shoulder. "Making breakfast, Luce?" Natsu said in a low, tired voice next to the blonde's ear which sent a sweet chill down her spine. Lucy stopped mid-flip on a pancake, which made it land almost on the edge of the pan. Her head whipped to the side, making a sharp pain shoot throughout the right side of her neck.

"N-Natsu?! Don't scare me like that!" Her face began to heat up, as well as her core because of the large hands that pressed on her body. His touch seemed to burn holes in her skin, and Lucy took a quiet deep breath to calm her nerves.

Natsu released his grip, and walked away to get coffee like it was a usual thing for them. After pouring himself a cup, taking a sip, and sitting down at the table, Natsu eyed Lucy through tired eyes.

"Smells great," he said.

"Thanks," she nearly whispered.

Lucy felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she thought back to her dream. The blonde missed her father immensely, even though he caused her so much heartache. He needed her. After her mother died, Lucy was all he had left. But she abandoned him―left him all alone in that huge house. How could she do something like that to her father?

After placing the cooked bacon on a plate, Lucy moved to turn on the radio because the silence was deafening.

_Stay With Me _was quietly sang through the speakers, and a sad smile quirked the blonde's lips.

_Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand.  
__But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man.  
These nights never seem to go to plan.  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Natsu placed his head down on the table, and continued to watch Lucy with curiosity. He noticed her demeanor change in a matter of seconds, but he decided not to immediately question it.

_Oh won't you stay with me?_  
_'Cause you're all I need._  
_This ain't love it's clear to see,_  
_But darlin' stay with me. _

While she was waiting for the last pancake to finish cooking, Lucy crossed her arms over the kitchen counter and stared absentmindedly out the window.

_Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control.  
And deep down, I know this never works.  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt._

_Oh won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need.  
This ain't love it's clear to see,  
But darlin' stay with me._

Lucy released a shaky breath as she picked up the plates full of food and walked over to the table to place them down. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in worry since he noticed her hands were shaking and her teeth were digging into her lip.

"Luce..?"

Her shoulders were shaking by the time she pulled back, and a small sob left her lips while her hair shadowed her brown eyes. Natsu stood up from his spot and cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lucy was then overcome with grief, and allowed her tears that she'd been holding back pour out of her eyes. The pinkette stood there, shocked, and unsure of what to do. He wasn't used to having pretty girls crying in front of him.

The blonde's hands flew up to cover her face while many loud sobs wracked her shoulders. _I hope she doesn't wake the others up..!_

Closing his eyes, Natsu gripped Lucy's other shoulder and a little _too _forcefully, brought her to his chest. Her soft hands pressed against the fabric, and a startled gasp―in the middle of a sob―left her lips, once she was met with cloth in front of her wet face. "I-I," she hiccuped, unable to form a sentence in the midst of her sobs.

He embraced her tightly, and held her head against his firm chest. Natsu quietly shushed the rest of her small cries until she went completely silent, aside from a few sniffles. Lucy still clung to his shirt, and a frown was plastered on her face.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu said into her blonde locks. It took a few moments before Natsu actually got a full response from her. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist, and laid her cheek against the wet spot by his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I was just thinking about my parents.."

In Natsu's arms, Lucy felt extremely content. She only focused on his soft breathing, and his steady heartbeat. Lucy took note on how he occasionally lightly squeezed her shoulder, and then ran the pad of his thumb across her skin, which gave her goosebumps. It almost made her forget about why she was so sad for a moment. "You don't need to be sorry," he whispered, a small smile on his lips.

"But, there's one thing that I want to ask you.." Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. Lucy took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "Where's.. your mother? You never talk about her," he whispered, as if he talked low enough she wouldn't respond. At his words, the blonde tensed, and Natsu noticed this so he inwardly cursed himself. That was the question she was dreading him to ask. Lucy has never talked about―or even mentioned―her mother.

"She.. died when I was young," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Natsu's eyes widened for a second, but then he crushed Lucy in a tight hug. A small squeak left the girl's lips, but she welcomed the embrace. It's been a while since Lucy's felt so...comforted.

"It'll be okay," whispered Natsu over and over again. Lucy didn't understand why Natsu felt so strongly about the loss of her mother, but all she could do was nod her head and squeeze back tighter.

Finally, though, Natsu released Lucy and they both stepped away from each other. Lucy wiped the remaining wetness off her pink cheeks, and managed a smile for the pinkette. "Thank you, Natsu." He blushed and looked away, nodding his head and muttering a small, "No problem."

"The food is probably..cold.. We should go wake up the others," Lucy suggested, looking at the food on the table. Without saying a word, Natsu strolled back out towards where the two teenagers slept soundlessly. Lucy walked past the trio, hearing a _thump _and an angered masculine groan. The blonde woke Levy and Gajeel, but not before her face flushed once she realized they were both nude. Natsu, on the other hand, had trouble waking up Gray and Erza without a fight.

**Later**

"Do you guys want to go down to the beach? It's pretty nice out, and the party doesn't start until later," Levy spoke loud enough so every person in the room could hear her. Lucy and Natsu looked to each other, then simultaneously agreed. Gajeel grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and while taking a sip, he nodded. "Definitely," Erza stated while crossing her arms. Gray nodded his head also, as he removed his shirt.

"Keep your shirt on, you exhibitionist!"

"I'm not an exhibitionist, you pyro!"

"Boys..."

"S-sorry!"

The group took turns using the bathroom to change into their swimsuits, but Gray made the mistake of walking in on Levy, which caused Gajeel to grab him by the back of the neck and throw him down.

While down at the beach, the three boys ran straight into the cold water, but soon after got accustomed to the temperature. Levy, Lucy, and Erza, however, stayed on the beach, laying on their towels, and talking.

"So did Natsu make a move on you yet? Eh? Eh Lu-chan~?" Levy curiously asked Lucy, leaning into her with eyebrows raised. "Did he, _you know,_" she whispered, "_go down on you yet?_" Lucy blushed and began stammering. "I-I, n-no! Of-of course not!" She frantically shook her head and hands back and fourth, but Levy wasn't buying it. Erza giggled in the background.

The bluenette nudged the blonde, and Lucy sighed. "He.. He just was putting his arm around my shoulder, Levy-chan.. It's nothing," she murmured, focus going on Natsu. She watched him be dunked, dunk the others, and then be thrown over Gajeel's shoulder into the water.

Lucy's mouth hung open once she watched Natsu begin to stride her way a while later. He flicked his wet pink hair out of his eyes, which seemed to be in slow motion. The water that rolled down his body glistened in the sunlight. He grinned at her, and Lucy noticed he was breathing hard. His chest heaved up and down, and his lips then parted while his joyful expression remained intact. Natsu's swim trunks hung low on his waist, which Lucy's attention remained at for the longest. Had he always looked so alluring? Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her, panting.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's go swimming!" He encouraged, leaning down to grab her by her wrists and pull her up. She didn't have any time to protest before she was at the water's edge, and female giggles were heard from behind, along with a whistle.

"Natsuu~! Why are you always dragging me!" Lucy complained, while a high squeal escaped her lips seconds after, when the cold water splashed onto her creamy thighs. All Natsu did was laugh obnoxiously, while then throwing the blonde over his shoulder and venturing towards the other boys.

By the time the sun set, the group was exhausted. Levy and Gajeel left early, because they had to set up for the party that would begin in a few hours. Booze was set out along the bar, the hot tub was opened, and snacks were placed around the house.

"Who did you invite anyways?" Gajeel asked Levy, unlocking the front door for the guests that would later come. The small female placed a kiss on his clothed back, and began walking towards the kitchen. "You'll see!"

* * *

**So I decided to stop there because I wanted to get a new chapter up as soon as I could for you guys. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! **

**Thank you! **

**As always, please review!**


End file.
